Literary Erotica Chapter I: Alice in Wonderland
by Mark Meredith
Summary: I was listening to my sister read Prima's book of algebra again, one sunny after-noon sitting under one of the trees. It wasn't too bright. It was early in spring and the early day was cool, yet sunny enough that it was sunny without making the outside air stuffy like summer. I was petting my sister's cat Dinah on her fluffy belly while she lay there on Dinah's back on my lap. My.


D Approximate Word Count 2,600

5 Grove 2012 D

Mad 71612 _Disposable Copy

Phone-6232

Literary Erotica Chapter I: Alice in Wonderland

by

Mark W. Meredith

I was listening to my sister read Prima's book of algebra again, one sunny after-noon sitting under one of the trees.

It wasn't too bright. It was early in spring and the early day was cool, yet sunny enough that it was sunny without making the outside air stuffy like summer. I was petting my sister's cat Dinah on her fluffy belly while she lay there on Dinah's back on my lap. My sister reading algebra was always a dry subject that made me drowsy, but my sister Prima was the one that was sitting in the sun as usual. My sister has the most beautiful nose. Sometimes I look at Prima when she is talking and just stare at her nose's beautiful bridge. Prima's nose is beautifully sculpted by God's hand, in its classic'ly timeless beauty. Her nose bridge isn't that much thicker than any other pretty young woman's nose yet it is shorter in its length like a cute lioness. Sometimes I just sit and watch Prima as she walks around me, I stare at Prima falling deeper in love with her. Eventually I get so randy, I think about putting my two middle fingers in my vagina and pumping them in and out. It's so cute that I want to stick my middle finger into my little wet pussy and "run it" in-and out of my little pussy until it gets too sensitive to touch and I'm exhausted. My sister Prima said that she hadn't gotten a "good night sleep" that night and she was sitting out in the warm sun's light, while the tree's shade was cool enough, that Prima was the one nodding off between readings of bits of mathematics. Soon, it wasn't long until my sister had nodded off completely before me with her head down-turned, her head hanging slouched forward, her opened book in her lap, hands turned up-ward.

I had looked upward from her cat to find my sister Prima had fallen asleep. I had then lifted my hand up from tickling Dinah's furry belly, to put her aside on the cat's back with "the left" hand. I pushed my-self up from my now-crouch so that I can walk over to my sister Prima and kneel down on her other side. I leaned her head on the front of my upper arm as if I were half-holding her and she were half leaning her head on my shoulder.

I said, "Sister, you've fallen asleep reading. Perhaps you should go inside and take a nap, now." I put my hand on the other side of her face, and then my cool hand worked its way to cool her forehead.

She said, "No, I am only supposed to read mathematics to you. It's my responsibility to stay awake, and keep reading to you Alice." She absent-mindedly leaned to the opposite side, "listing" a little too far to the other direction sleepily. My sister sat-up straight, then, wakes all the way up for the moment. She said, "I just need to stop leaning forward, so I don't fall asleep the same way again." Prima lay back, rolling into a lying position.

I replied, "You're lying down Prima. You're just going to fall asleep."

Prima said in reply to this, " The brightness of the sun in my face shall keep me awake. I have to change my position or I'll fall asleep."

Prima held up that book at arm's length like a house roof with straight arms.

I walked over to the shady tree and sat again.

Prima read arithmetic again and I watched her concerned. It was not long before Prima's arms got tired and my sister rested the book on her chest. Soon my sister's eyes closed and the small book softly fell forward on my sister's upper chest.

My sister's face was so beautiful and peaceful, that I had wished that I-myself could've squat beside Prima like I had done, earlier, with one leg behind her head.

In that way, I could lift her head on to my leg's lap and pull my low-necked dress down to free my little nipple. I could stick my little nipple in Prima's mouth as if Prima were a baby. Maybe she would instinctively suckle on my teat in Prima's sleep. We could play pretend that Prima was my pretty little baby suckling on my nipple. In addition, I probably would-not be able to pull the neck of my blue dress down far enough. Such things were the stuff of fantasies, wouldn't work in true life. My sister was a teenager, grown-up and so pretty, I wanted to be like her. I often wondered what it would be like to sleep in my sister's bed, lay on my side, and caress Prima my sister's pussy lips. My sister Prima would get into it and the emotions involved in it all, I'd feed my two fingers in her, please my sister the way I do my own vagina. Prima would then please my vagina the way I'd done my sister. When I can't sleep in the middle of summer, running my fingers around my daisy on the edge of my pussy-hole I slowly, finally get faster and faster until I almost go over the edge of cumming. I usually don't, though and each time I can't make myself cum, I groan in frustration, and I have to start over going slow once again. I have to start over at the beginning, slowly and work my way up to almost coming again. Usually I can't get randy enough to get myself to cum but I know that Prima could make me excited enough to cum. It is mostly then that I wish I could get up the nerve to go to Prima my sister's room and rub my wet/sticky button on her pretty nose-bridge. I always wanted to get Prima when she was asleep around bedtime when I couldn't sleep and take my night dress off so I could slowly tread on her pillow, holding onto her headboard. I could hold-on-to the outcropping point on top of her headboard as I look-at my milky skinned pussy rubbing along her pretty nose-bridge. I could kneel with my knees on both sides of my sister's pillow without touching her and rub my little button on the top of Prima's pretty nose. My sister Prima's nose bridge is beautiful and cute at the same nonce. I wish I had the nerve to shed my black shiny shoes, kick off my pantalets and roll down my hosiery. I could then bunch my dress up in front so I can see my milky pussy, carefully lower my pussy on her pretty nose and slowly, carefully get into rubbing my wet button on her pretty nose bridge.

My sister Prima when she lie to read to me, I realized that her dress was facing the tree I sat up against whenever she read mathematics to me. Seeming like fate, the top of Prima's pantaloons fell a little, exposing part of the bottom of Prima my sister's stomach. If I could cum on certain nights, I would always drift-off to oblivion sucking on my two middle fingers. I always wondered what it is like to lick my pussy. I wonder what it would be like if I had licked her pussy right now while Prima was asleep?! I then slowly crawled on all fours as I looked at my sister's eyes to make sure they didn't open as if I was a cautious, scared animal. I could've then walked, but I was close enough that to not bother. By the time I was in Prima's dress-petticoat I had softly bunched up the front of her petticoat so and dress so I could look at her beautiful, peaceful face while licking every part of Prima's damp pussy. I softly put my nose curiously up to the folds of Prima my sister's pair of pantalets closest to her vagina and sniffed at my sister's crotch. It smelled salty and had a heady, thick "perfume" to it. It smelled so good to me that I had gotten a lightheaded thrill from smelling her pantaloons' crotch. I pulled on my sister's Pantaloon crotch and looked down the front at her vagina. I looked up at her eyes, to check, and kissed my sister Prima on top of my sister's pussy-stomach muscle. I looked directly at her pussy mound muscle and tried kissing it. I tried licking the slit in the middle of her daisy.

Her eyes fluttered open and looked down at me. I just kept licking with-pressured-up-and-down licks on her pink, flower and looked into her blue eyes even more intensely. I pulled down Prima, my sister's pantaloons hungrily to the bottom of her thighs, and hungrily looked at Prima's unclothed pink hips for the first time, as I licked really hard up and down, massaging the light pink of her perfectly laid out daisy right on the pretty light pink of the slit between the daisy lips. I wish I were a bluebird on a branch, looking down on me. I could just imagine how pretty we are, me licking at her pussy.

She cried out, "Ohh-hh-h, Alice …. . Yeah, I like that …. . Keep doing that, you're really good. I like that …. That feels really good. I didn't know that you were so good at that! Keep going, I'm almost there. I'm so close, don't stop! I don't have the energy to cum, but you're making me so horny, that I have to, soon! I don't wan' ta' I don't wann'a' I don' want'a' I wann'a'! I have to! I wann'a' come; I hav' ta'! I can't come with you; you're my little sister! Suck on my pussy really hard! I'm not ready to cum with my sister, yet. I don't like you in this way, yet. I'm not ready to share that with Alice yet! I'm go'n'ta' cum my pussy out! AAAaAAaLl-LISSSSsSSSSsSsS, NNnNnnnOOOoOO, I-IIII'M YooURr SISssSstTTT-Err! I want to cum with you, Alice! It feels so good …. Here I go!" I began to then turn my tiny mouth into a little oval and sucked hard, pulling outward on the center of her daisy hard. Prima screamed, "I'm going to pump my cum out! I think I'm gonn'a' pee! UNHHhNnNNHhHHh!" I suddenly sucked in her tiny set of two labia less strongly but just hard enough to drink and swallow each mouthful of cum that squirt into my mouth. I let three mouthfuls of cum squirt into my little mouth to gulp down, to savor the taste of her cum juices before moving to the side so that I could catch the thrill of looking around to see how far Prima cummed. I slapped her little bump with my right index finger as Prima squirt Prima's cum repeatedly. She squirted a strong arc into the soft grass, four feet; eight times, she was so excited when she came. By then, I had pulled her pantalets off of her and had thrown them off to the side. I finally gave her flower two innocent kisses. Prima said, "UuhhHnnNNNnNn …. " I then crawled up on the side of Prima's body and gave Prima my sister's cheek a kiss. I then, yet again, lay half way on Prima's body with my face on the top of her soft upper breast.

"You're like a pretty porcelain doll of a little girl." my sister Prima said, and looked at my face, kissed my lips gently.

I kissed her upper chest once and Prima looked down at me and said, "Alice, I'm feeling a bit claustrophobic, can you help pull the dress off of me?" Prima my sister squished out from under me, and sat-up weakly. Prima unbuttoned the buttons behind my sister Prima and half-pulled off the sleeves. I rolled up to my two feet and helped softly tug the dress the rest of the way off. Prima rolled Prima my sister's hips and buttocks forward so that I can pull the rest of the skirt out from under Prima, and pull it all over my sister's head. Prima my sister rolled on her back down to a lying position, with her arms over her head. My sister's eyes were closed and my sister's mouth was half way slack from memory of the pussy licking I have given my sister, Prima. I helped Prima my sister tug off her undershirt. I carelessly tossed her undershirt over my shoulder. I then went beside her and dropped to my knees, dove on-to the right breast. I buried my face in my sister's big breast. My sister's breast squished out, covered my face. My sister said, "Oww … I like the rough stuff". Prima was speaking of what I just had done to her breast. My sister was a virgin, as was I. Prima was a virgin especially when came down to young ladies performing sex on each other. My sister had found out, simply then how Prima my sister enjoyed pain. My mouth found her nipple and automatically started sucking on Prima's breast. I began to lightly caress the other side of my sister Prima's vagina between my sister's vagina and where the top of her leg merged with Prima's my sister's mound. My sister Prima's vagina was probably sensitive and my little fingers felt good probably. My sister, Prima, said aloud, "I should call you naughty and take you to my bed-chamber, and spank you naked, though I'm too tired."

I said, "We can play house later. Can we also play a little game that I'm your daughter?"

My sister Prima sleepily explained, "When I am not so tired we will see when and if that game sounds that game sounds like it makes me randy." I drifted off to sleep with her, traveling with my sister, Prima, through the land of oblivion sleep to a new Wonderland of sexuality that my sister and I shared on the other end of soft oblivion-dark sleep.

- - -30- - -


End file.
